


Brevity is the Soul of Lingerie

by silentid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentid/pseuds/silentid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan introduces his brother to something new, Ford returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote by Dorothy Parker.

Ford was feeling surprisingly nervous about the conference he was attending. He hadn't been to one in decades and he wasn't sure how much things had changed. But he also had years of scientific discoveries to present on. He was just lucky that his publications after college were still well regarded enough in certain circles to excuse a thirty year publication gap.

He paced about his hotel room, wrapped only in a towel, going over his presentation one more time. He fiddled with the tiny device that contained the backup copy of his whole presentation. He had needed a crash course from his niblings on PowerPoint. But between Dippers tech savviness and Mabel's creative genius he had ended up with a pretty good presentation for his first try. He had had to cut back on the glittery backgrounds Mabel had added in her edit, but otherwise he was sure no one would be the wiser to this being his first stab at it.

He was honestly astounded with what one could do with computers these days. Not to mention how much information was packed onto the small drive in his hand. Not only did it contain his presentation, and all his notes, but a couple of movies that Stan had thought he might like as well. They had also needed the younger twins help getting those downloaded. But it just gave them another excuse for a Skype chat with their niece and nephew.

Feeling the slight buzz on his wrist from his watch’s alarm Ford set about getting dressed and ready for the day. There were a number of presentations he want to see, as well as getting a few more practices in on his own. He went over to his bag and rifled through his clothing. In his bag he found a brown paper package tucked neatly in with the outfit he had chosen for his first day. He pulled it out staring at it in confusion. He had no memory of packing it nor did he know what was inside. It was probably something Stan had tucked in once he was done packing. But his hand drifted to where his side arm lay on the bed, there was no harm in being cautious.

Carefully he opened the package and frowned at the objects he found inside. There was what appeared to be dark green panties folded over nylon stockings and the garter to hold them up. The undergarments were undeniably pretty. The dark green of the panties accented by ruffled black lace along the edges. He blushed as he let a single finger stroke the smooth material. A small piece of paper fluttered to the ground.

He grabbed the note hopping it would provide some sort of explanation. Unfolding he easily recognized his brother’s blocky writing.

**Sixer,**  
**Do whatever you want with these. But I thought they might be nice reminder that you've got somebody rooting for you back home.**

The note wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be. Ford's blush deepened as he thought about his brother picking out these particular articles of clothing with Ford in mind. The note implied Stan wanted him to wear them, around the conference. His finger played with the material again. It would probably feel amazing on his skin, and the lace around the edges would tickle. What was Stan thinking, there was no way he could wear these things without being completely aware of them.

Oh.

He hadn't thought his face could flush any redder, but as he realized the point of the skimpy underwear, it did just that. No one would know he was wearing them. But he would know. With every step and every shift in his seat he would be reminded that he was wearing them. And of who had gotten them for him. Again he couldn't help but picture Stan going to the local mall and shopping for these with Ford in mind. And then sneaking them home and tucking them into his things just for this surprise. His brother had gone to an awful lot of trouble for these things and it would be a shame to let it go to waste. His note also implied Stan though Ford would be to chicken to wear the panties. And Ford had never been able to rest if his brother thought he had gotten one up on him.

He set the package down and pulled out the panties. Dropping his towel he slowly pulled them on. He groaned slightly at the feeling of the fabric. It had felt amazing on his hand, and even better sliding up his long legs. For a moment he worried that the underwear would be too small or might not support him. But the garment fit perfectly, like a glove. Ford briefly wondered what that meant about Stan's shopping habits. He had to abandon that line of thought for fear of too much blood rushing down south.

He took a moment to admire himself in the mirror. The panties hugged his ass, nicely framing it. Bows decorating the edge sat proudly on either hip. The lace would likely leave an imprint if he wore them all day, and he was excited by the thought.

He carefully rolled on the stockings, using the garter to clip them in place. Once again he had to stop and admire himself in the mirror. The stockings looked particularly good on his shapely legs. If there was something to be said for all the running around he had done in other dimensions, it was that it had given him nice legs.

He went back to his bag and pulled out the clothes he had actually packs for the day. He started with his undershirt and turtle neck. Stan had tried to talk him into something a little more formal but Ford hadn't been able to shake the need for the comforting attire. He had at least opted for what Stan referred to as his dress up sweater rather than the red one he wore seemingly daily. He paused again a small part of him loathing to pull on his slacks and give up the view of his own lower body.

He pulled on the trousers and shrugged into his familiar trench coat. All it took was slipping into a pair of Stan's dress shoes, he had conceded that his boots weren't really presentation wear, to complete the outfit. And completely hide the other things he was wearing.

He shivered slightly at the feel of the undergarments and the thought of no one knowing about them before heading out for the day.

* * *

When he got back to his room he was exhausted and sore. The kind of feelings that only came from being in your feet most of the day and the stimulation of way to many people. He tossed his coat on the nearby chair reveling in being able to begin undressing. Despite his aches and pains the conference had been very intriguing. Stanford was excited about all the new science that had occurred during his absence.

His presentation had gone off without a hitch. Although he really shouldn't have worried so much about it. Most people his age had been lucky to get the projector to work let alone have appealing slides. The last presentation he had attended had been so bad the kids sitting next to him had dozed off a couple of times. Even Ford had been distracted, an impressive task. Although his distraction had been helped along by the panties he had been wearing all day.

As the presenter droned on Ford had begun to imagine what he would do when he got back to his room. The underwear had provided just the right friction to never quite allow him to forget about them. He could feel the smooth fabric slip and slide over his body, and the tension from the garter was just enough keep a constant pressure. Stan had been right the panties had been a great reminder of his brother and his support of Ford's work. Which reminded Ford he should call his brother and check in.

He grabbed his phone and sat on the edge of the bed. While it rang he tugged his sweater over his head. He had gotten a smartphone, refusing to follow his Luddite of a brother’s choices. He only regretted it occasionally. Like now where the bright screen and unwieldy shape made it difficult to tuck under his ear while he continued to undress. He paused when he heard his brother pick up.

"Hello, Stanford Pines' residence. He's not in right now, but I can take a message."

"Seriously, Stanley. I called your cell phone, I know its old but shouldn't it have caller id?"

Ford huffed as his brother let out a low chuckle that crackled over the phone's speaker.

"Sixer, I don't need caller id when I can count on a greeting like that." Stan's grin could be heard over the phone and Ford's irritation melted away. "How was your nerd show? You’re not callin' cause somethin' went wrong, are you?"

Ford smiled fondly at the worry that tinged Stan's voice in the last statement. Even states away his twin was ready to jump to Ford's defense.

"No Stanley, everything is fine. My presentation went really well, I think." Ford bit his lip as he loosened his belt and got a glimpse of the fabric beneath. "I'm, uhm, actually calling to thank you for the gift."

"Oh," Stan's voice got huskier as he realized what Ford was referring to. "Oh yeah, you wore them then? Didn't think you'd have it in you. How was it? Wearing those cute little panties all day, well you talked with all those big wigs in your field?"

"It, it was very stimulating." Ford said his voice sounding slightly strained. He tried to ease his pants lower without disturbing the slight bulge that had formed there. He couldn't quite manage it and a small whimper escaped when he brushed up against it.

"Wait, Ford stop what you’re doing." Stan's voice was loud from the phone right next to his ear. Fords hands stilled automatically at the command. Another whimper fell from his lips as his actions jostled his semi hard erection.

"I, I stopped Stan," Ford said knowing his brother couldn't see what he was doing.

Stan let out a low laugh. "I know, Sixer. Cause you’re such a good boy. Wearing my gift all day, to remember your brother."

"Stan, please." Ford wasn't even sure what he was begging for.

"It’s okay, Sixer. Keep doin' what your doin'. Just be sure to tell me about it, okay."

Ford hummed his agreement. He shifted so the phone was more secure between his ear and shoulder and continued to slip off his pants.

"I'm in my room, alone."

"I should hope so, or this would get real awkward, real fast."

Ford groaned, "Stan, shut up."

His comment was only met by another chuckle.

"I'm sitting on my bed. I'm wearing my undershirt an-and I'm taking off my pants. So I can see..."

"The pretty panties, I got you?" Stan prompted as his brother trailed off.

"Yeah, those." Ford nibbled at his lip as he took in the sight of them again. The few times the conference had gotten dull he had pulled up the memory from putting them on this morning.

"How are they? Do they fit? I wasn't completely sure what size you were."

"They fit perfectly," Ford said impressed his brother had guessed so well. He ran a finger along the edge, moaning quietly when he saw the lace had indeed left a mark.

"Ford, what's going on?" Stan asked, his tone insistent.

"I'm just, the lace left a mark. I thought it would this morning and I could feel it all day. It looks so good Stan."

This time it was Stan who moaned, the low sound rumbling from the phone. It caused Ford to gasp a little, with how close the sound was to his ear.

"Tell me how they felt. Tell me how it was wearing them all day and no one knowing."

"They felt so good. I could feel them all day. Sometimes they tickled, they were not enough and to much at the same time." Ford said breathily into the phone. The hand not cradling the device was tracing aimless patterns on the stockings. He relished the feeling of the nylon on his skin.

"Some, sometimes I thought about them instead of paying attention to whoever was speaking." Ford blushed at this admission, but he knew it was the kind of thing Stan would love.

"Really, Sixer? A little bit of fabric was more interesting then what some other nerd was sayin'?" Stan said this with a groan, obviously appreciating that his brother had told him. "That's so unlike you, I musta done a real good job of picking them out."

"I really like them, Stan. It was nice having the reminder that you support me. That you care this much for me." Ford bit his lip worried about saying something so cheesy and ruining the moment.

Stan groaned, his voice coming out if the receiver gruffer than before. "Shut up, ya big nerd. Just go back to touching yourself or whatever."

Ford laughed lightly. "How exactly should I be touching myself, Stanley? I have no idea what you mean." He let out a couple of overdramatic moans as his hands traveled further up his legs. Playing with the garter straps. He was pleased to have turned the tables on his brother, and planned on taking full advantage of it.

"Do you know what I would do if I was there?" Stan asked, obviously having regained his composure faster than Ford had expected. Which left Ford once again slightly flustered.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered out, hand again pausing.

"You're still sittin' on your bed? On the edge?"

Stan waited for the quiet sound of agreement.

"And I bet your feet and legs are real sore from all the standing you've done today?"

Ford gave another hum of agreement. Biting at his lip as he waited to see where this went.

"Well I would get down on the ground and take your feet and massage 'em. Real good. Just the way you like. Work my way up your beautiful legs, maybe use my mouth a little. I bet your legs look fantastic in those stockings."

Ford moaned at his brother’s description, while Stan talked he brought one foot and then the other into his lap giving them both a light massage. He continued to work the kinks out of his legs as his brother talked about working his way further and further up. He regretted not being able to feel his brother’s hands and mouth on him. But if he closed his eyes he could almost, almost imagine it and that was possibly more exhilarating.

"Know what I would do next?"

"No," Ford groaned although he did have a few hopes.

"Come on, use that big nerd brain of yours. Take a guess."

"Blow me."

Stan full on laughed at this, it took him a couple of seconds to calm down.

"Gettin' impatient already, Sixer?" His tone was jovially. "No, not quite. Those panties they've got the bows on ‘em yeah? On your hips. I bet they look real cute."

"They're not cute," Ford said with a look he would never admit was a pout. "They're dignified."

Stan laughed again. "Sure thing, Sixer. I'm gonna stick with cute. I would put my thumb right there on those cute little bows and I would get my hands under ya and on that plush ass of yours so you could only move how I let ya. And then I would blow you."

"With the panties on?" Ford's question came out as a strangled squeak as he reached down to grab his own erection in time with Stan's description. Fondling it through the fabric he let out another moan at the friction and silky feeling.

"With the panties on." Stan agreed moaning himself as he listened to the noises his brother made. "Well maybe not blow you, more mouth at it. Give you a couple nips maybe, get the fabric all wet right over your aching dick. Although I'm sure you’re doing a fine job of that on your own."

Ford whimpered and moaned as he worked himself through the underwear. He let out the noises he might normally try to hold back for his brother’s enjoyment over the phone. Stan kept up a steady litany of praise and description of what he be would doing if he were there.

The sensation of his hands through the fabric was tantalizing but not quite enough. When that feeling finally became too much Ford broke down.

"Stanley," he begged, "stop teasing."

"Why are you blaming me, Ford?" Stan asked laughter in his voice. "I'm not even there to tease you. Are you sure you’re not losing it old man?"

"Stanley." Fords voice took on an authoritative tone for his brother’s name but became gentler for the next word. "Please."

"Alright, alright don't get your panties inna twist." Stan said, chuckling at the joke. "Or do whatever works for you."

Ford let out a huff of annoyance fully intending to tell his brother off but he was stopped by Stan continuing to talk.

"Now I would pull those panties down, not far, just enough to let your cock out." Ford followed his brother’s instructions, groaning as his erection sprung free. Finally having enough room to become fully erect. "That's it, right there. Do you have any lube? You’re gonna want lube for this part."

Ford looked around hazily, his glasses askew on his face. He grabbed a small bottle of lube from the bed side table, thankful that he had set it out earlier.

"I've got lube."

"Good cause now I would blow you."

Ford moaned at the thought. He applied lube generously to his hand and reached down to stroke his erection. He gasped at the sensation, his hand moving in the familiar patterns that he knew felt good. Ford had thought Stan's part in this was over but his brother had other ideas. While Ford worked himself Stan continued to talk, telling him all the things he loved about giving Ford a blow job. If Ford closed his eyes he could almost imagine the things Stan said, almost imagine his brother there with him. Rather than a tiny voice whispering to him from his phone.

Eventually he felt warmth curling in his stomach and he knew he was close.

"Stan, I need to, I'm going to come. I’m so close."

"That's good, Ford, so good." Stan's voice whsipered encouragingly. "Come for me Stanford, come on be a good boy and come."

And Ford did just that, spilling into his hand and onto his belly. Some of it even got onto the panties. He blushed a little at the sight. As he came down from his orgasm he flopped backwards onto the bed, the phone lying next to his head.

"Was it good?" Stan asked when he heard Fords breathing level out.

"Great," Ford answered. "You know maybe next time you should come with me to this thing."

"Must have been really good." Stan said with a chuckle. "Maybe I should. You'll be home in a couple of days right?"

"HmmMmm."

"Good, I'll be waitin'. Now get some rest, Poindexter. Wouldn't want you to blow some nerd gasket or somthin'."

"Thanks, Stanley." Ford said as he started cleaning himself up and getting ready for bed. Before either of them could end the call he added a quick, "I love you."

"Love you too, Sixer." Stan replied before hanging up.


	2. Returning the Favor

Stan woke with a groan. As his body went through its morning routine of alerting him to any new aches and pains he thought morosely about how much it sucked to get old. Idly he stretched his arm out searching for his occasional bedmate.

Unsurprisingly his brother’s side of the bed was empty but it was unusually warm. Meaning Stan hadn’t woken up that much later than Ford. This meant there was still a good chance Ford was in the kitchen or at least any coffee or food he had made was still warm. Stan started to get up quickly hoping to catch his brother before he disappeared to the basement for the day. But he was distracted by something at the foot of his bed.

Standing with a stretch he went to investigate it. Laid out on the end of his bed was his Mr. Mystery outfit. There was a note pinned to the jacket with his brother’s familiar scrawl. Picking it up he read it with one eye while prodding at the outfit to see what Ford might have done to it.

 _Stanley –_  
_I thought I might return the favor of selecting my outfit for last month’s conference. I appreciated the sentiment. I hope you will like what I have picked out for you today._

Stan dropped the short note, feeling heat creep up his face. He knew exactly what his brother was referring to. He pawed at the clothing to see just what his nerd of a brother had come up with to “return the favor.”

It didn’t take long to find what he was looking for. Tucked inside his slacks were a pair of panties. He pulled them out and looked them over. They weren’t anything to spectacular, a pair of simple black boyshorts covered in lacy ruffles.

Stan shucked the boxers he had slept in, and pulled the new underwear on. The ruffles gave them a skirt like appearance on his body. As if he was wearing a very, very short skirt. But what really stuck out about them was how the felt. This wasn’t his first time wearing clothing like this, but it was probably the highest quality he had ever experienced. Normally when he splurged on something for himself he went for the cheapest he could find, preferably on sale. He often felt guilty spending any money on himself that wasn’t the bare necessities when it could be put towards fixing the portal. And things like this were about as far from bare necessity as one could get.

He continued to finger the high quality material, while he tugged at the other clothing. He hoped to get dressed as quickly as possible and still catch his brother. Maybe give him an early thank you for the new present. He couldn’t keep his mind off of the idea of Ford going to a store and picking these out with Stan in mind. Sometime after the conference, probably. Comparing each fabric and style. Spending the whole time thinking about his own experience.

Because of this he nearly missed the extra items tucked into his outfit. Or he would have if they weren’t so hard to miss. Inside his suit jacket and dress shirt, was a very fancy looking girdle. When he reached down and touched its firm sides, he realized that it wasn’t a girdle at all but a corset. His cheeks felt like they were on fire after this realization.

His regular girdle was plain and functional. While he sometimes wandered through the fancier sections and fantasized about how the satin girdles and corsets found there would feel he had never acted on them. Even a modest corset in his size sold for a pretty penny, and this one was again much nicer than modest.

He ran his finger almost reverently down its satin sides. He marveled at the fabric’s feeling. He played with the lace around the edges and almost let out a moan imagining how it would feel. He tugged on the clean undershirt lying underneath it and hurried to put the corset on. As he picked it up another piece of paper fluttered to the ground.

Bending down he snagged the note, and snorted when he saw it was directions. He couldn’t imagine that a corset operated all that differently than his girdle, but he read them anyway. Ford had gone to the trouble of finding this information out and providing it for Stan, he might as well use it. He was also aware that Ford was very much in charge of this game, and he would do well to follow all its rules.

The instructions proved useful when he got hung up by the slight differences between the corset and his girdle. But he was soon cinched tightly into the new clothing. He took a couple of careful breaths, loving the snug feeling as the corset moved with him.

He finished dressing quickly excited to see how he looked now. The socks Ford provided were slightly longer than his usual ones, ending just above his knee. They were held up by a garter attached to the bottom of the corset. He left his tie undone, planning on doing that up after he ate. The only thing missing was his customary fez. But he was pretty sure he had left it by the armchair in front of the TV last night.

He took a few moments to admire himself in the mirror. The corset, which was taking a little bit of time to get used to, pulled his waist tighter than his regular girdle. His displaced belly chub was pushed further upwards, giving his chest a curvier appearance than normal. This meant his dress shirt fit a little snugger across his chest. Despite those the overall look was hardly any different. But boy could Stan see those differences as he turned back and forth in his bedroom mirror, enjoying the look and feel.

Finally he made his way to the kitchen. He still hoped Ford might be there but doubted it after how much time it had taken for him to get dressed. When he walked into the room his brother was nowhere to be seen. But one of Ford’s strange contraptions was sitting in front of Stan’s usual seat with a note attached to it.

With a shrug Stan slid into his seat, and picked up the note.

 _Stanley –_  
_The women at the shop said that corsets have much less give than a girdle. They shrink your stomach and there is a risk of eating too much in them. She recommended breaking your usual meals up into a couple of smaller ones. I made you something to get started._

Stan lifted the device’s cover and found a small plate of breakfast and cup of coffee underneath. He balked at the ridiculous portion size. There couldn’t have been more than a single egg scrambled on his plate. And Ford had only made one piece of toast. Keeping his brother’s advice in mind he decided to eat what Ford had provided. Stan figured he could always make himself more if he needed.

The food was a perfect temperature, Ford’s crazy contraption having kept it warm. Ford was not an amazing cook, he rarely had the patience for anything to fancy. But his college years, life as a bachelor, and nomadic portal hopping had honed his skills at cooking simple, passable meals with minimal ingredients.

Despite that the egg was exactly how Stan liked it. The white was completely cooked, but the yoke was still runny enough to dip his toast in. A definite pro to living with a genius, some small corner of that impossibly large brain was dedicated to Stan. And just as Ford enjoyed showing off everything he knew about quantum mechanics, he also like to show off all the little things he remembered about Stan. Such as how he liked his eggs cooked.

In spite of his earlier scorn at the amount of food, as he neared the end of his meal he found himself surprisingly full. He rubbed at his flat stomach, feeling slightly impressed with the corset underneath his clothes.

Sipping on the dregs of his coffee, he put his plate in the sink, and headed towards the gift shop and vending machine. It was no longer tourist season, so he was only opening the Mystery Shack a few hours a day. Generally in the afternoon, once schools were out. This used to mean he had extra hours to spend working on the portal. Now he used the extra time to come up with new attractions and make some much needed improvements around the house.

Today however he was looking forward to interrupting his brother and showing him how good his present looked, since he didn’t have to worry about customers or his employees being underfoot.

When Stan got to the vending machine he keyed in the code that usually opened the secret door. Instead of the familiar creaking whoosh, all he heard was the internal mechanisms of the machine whirring to life. Slowly a bag of snacks fell from one of the shelves, landing in the bottom with a clunk.

With a grumble he squatted down to retrieve the bag, confused about his brother having changed the code. When he pulled them out he was surprised to see it was a bag of toffee peanuts. His favorite snack as a kid. He was particularly surprised because it was the exact same brand from his childhood. And definitely not something he normally stocked in the vending machine. Flipping it over he found another note.

 _Stanley –_  
_I have delicate experiment running all day. Its best if you stay away from the basement until this evening. I should be done by the time the Shack closes up._

Stan huffed. Here he was looking and feeling pretty darn sexy and his nerd of a brother was of course holed up downstairs with some stupid nerd experiment. That was apparently too delicate for Stan to be near.

His mood now soured, he went to the counter tossing the bag of peanuts underneath. He did up his tie and decided to get some inventory in before Soos arrived with the supplies they needed to make today's improvements. Lifting the boxes was a little tricky at first with the corset but he quickly got the hang of it. It helped that there wasn’t much inventory to be restocked. It was more a matter of moving things around and dusting so it looked like merchandise was selling.

The fall and winter weren’t completely dead at the Mystery Shack. Stan kept it open because he could always count on the locals and he tried to make the experience good for them each year. He used the smaller tour groups to give more personal tours. Even brought in some truly ridiculous attractions from other tourist traps and regional legends to give them something they wouldn’t see anywhere else. It paid to keep the locals loyal this way So that they would put up with even his most ridiculous scam during the summer rushes.

It wasn’t only locals that came through. He got the occasional school field trip from the surrounding areas. Wayward tourists enjoying the scenic region without the crowds. And cross country traveler looking for a way to break up the monotony. It was also to his benefit to wow these people because they would be likely to spread the word to folks back home, and increase his foot traffic during the busier summer months.

When the inventory was finished, Stan continued to putter around. His search for his fez was now beginning in earnest. He hadn’t seen it in any of the usual spots and he would need it in a couple of hours when the first tour started.

He finally found it sitting on the gift shops counter. He blinked in surprise, he was confident it hadn’t been there when he started doing inventory. He picked the hat up gingerly, spinning it slowly in his fingers to see if anything had changed about it.

It would be just his luck that one of Ford’s stupid science experiments had given his hat legs or caused it to be possessed by a vengeful spirit. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But his careful inspection had revealed another note attached to the inside of the hat.

Stan unfolded it. He felt a bit suspicious. He had thought the notes were done with the last one and thinking about it was reminding him of his earlier bad mood.

 _Stanley –_  
_I hope that the things I picked out feel good. I know you have more experience with this sort of thing than me. But it was so nice last month to have that constant reminder of your support I can only hope that my choices are doing the same._

“Sixer,” Stan groaned, his face heating as he read the note. “You’re such a huge sap.”

Not that he could deny the sappy grin that now covered his face. The note erased his earlier ire and made him focus on the new clothes again. He continued to tidy up, but now as he worked he could only think about the smooth slippery feeling of his panties. Or the way the corset made his hips sway a little more as he walked.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the telltale sound of Soos’ truck pulling up. Stan took a couple of deep breaths and tried to shake the thoughts from his head. Grabbing the bag of peanuts from under the counter Stan sauntered outside to greet the younger man. Munching on the snack as he got Soos started on the repairs he wanted done.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Few people showed up. But there were enough that Stan didn’t begrudge Wendy coming in and manning the gift shop after school.  
Stan continued to find little notes and presents throughout the day. They mostly talked about little things Ford appreciated or liked about Stan. Sometimes they came with little tokens or things that had reminded Ford of Stan.

Stan had found one about how much Ford appreciated how Stan provided for them in the cash register. Another had come with a green plastic army man. Reminiscing about all the times Stan had protected Ford growing up. He had found a few explicit ones in the kitchen and bathroom. But they had thankfully been confined to private portions of the shack. Where it was unlikely for someone to stumble across them.

Stan found the final note on his bedroom door, when he went upstairs at the end of the day. His normal routine was to shed the Mr. Mystery outfit once the Shack was closed. However it looked like things would be a little different today.

 _Stanley –_  
_I hope you’re day went well. Please meet me in the basement when convenient._

The bottom of the note had the new password for the vending machine on it and Stan’s face lit up in wide grin. He had originally been irked by his brother making him wait. But the anticipation that had built throughout the day while wearing the clothes Ford had picked out was going to make this reunion with his brother so much more fun.

He almost turned around right there and headed for the basement. All Ford’s teasing throughout the day though made Stan want to mess with his brother some. An idea sent him into his room with a devilish smirk. He stripped out of his slacks and jacket dumping them on the bedroom floor. This left him only wearing Ford’s gift with his button down over the top. He checked how he looked in the mirror making sure it had the desired effect before heading downstairs.

In the elevator he unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt. Revealing his customary jewelry, hairy chest, and just the top edge of the corset.

He sauntered out of the elevator and into the lab. It didn’t take much looking to find his brother. Ford was hunched over his desk, scribbling away at some document.

“What’s the word, Sixer?” Stan called, hoping to attract his brother’s attention.

“Stanl--,” Ford trailed off as he turned to face Stan and took in his outfit.

Stan grinned, pleased at his brother’s speechlessness.

“Geez, Poindexter, cat got your tongue?” Stan asked as he preened a bit under Ford’s gaze. “You picked ‘em, it’s not like this shoulda been a surprise.”

“I know, I know, I-I knew they would look good when I bought them,” Ford stuttered, his brain rebooting. “But I didn’t expect you to be so gorgeous.”

Stan blushed at his brother’s comment. “Shut up, Stanford. Don’t say stuff like that.” He said as he settled onto Ford’s lap. The old office chair creaked its protest but neither of them paid it any mind.

Ford’s hands went up instinctively to his brother’s hips, providing extra stability. His fingers rubbed at the smooth fabric encasing Stan’s body.

“I’m not teasing you Stan, I mean it.” Ford said sincerely. He looked up at Stan, his intense gaze locking onto his brother’s face. “You look amazing.”

Stan’s blush deepened, eyes darting anywhere but into Ford’s intense expression.

“Yeah, well, it’s only cause of these amazing clothes you picked out.” Stan huffed out. Well they chatted he was idly toying with his brother’s habitual clothing.

Ford hummed his disagreement, but didn’t press the issue. Instead he let Stanley distract him with the matter at hand. He released Stan’s hips and undid the remaining buttons of Stan’s shirt fully revealing the corset underneath. He ran his hands over the smooth fabric, and watched as his brother squirmed under the attention.

“They are pretty amazing. How do you like them? Do they feel alright?” Ford asked nervously. “You’re much more experienced with this sort of thing. But when I told the woman at the store what you liked she said these would be the best choices.”

Stan chuckled as he listened to Ford babble. It reminded him of a much younger version of his brother. He was always proud of how confident and respected Ford had become over time. But it was nice to see that despite all the growing up his big brother had done, things like sex still made him unbearably nervous. Somethings never changed.

“They’re perfect, Sixer,” Stan said as he ran his hands soothingly over Ford’s sweater. “You must have spent a fortune on ‘em.”

Ford flushed at the compliment. “It wasn’t all that much.” He said casually. The clothes hadn’t been cheap, but between the Shack and some inventions Ford had patented the brothers were by no means strapped for cash. “And you deserve nice things.”

At this Stan leaned down and caught his brother in a hungry kiss. Ford’s hands went back to Stan’s hips and tugged them closer together. As they made out they rubbed and moved against one another.

After a while Ford moved away from Stan’s mouth and began kissing and licking his way down Stan’s neck. He spent most of his time lavishing the skin that pushed up from the corset’s top. Stan’s hands had settled on Ford’s shoulders, to keep him steady while he let Ford set the pace.

The feeling of rubbing against his brother’s slacks was made that much better by the smooth fabric encasing Stan’s dick. He had marveled at the high-quality fabric all day, but hadn’t truly appreciated it until now.

The quietness of the basement was broken by their heavy breathing and Stan’s moans and gasps. The feeling was amazing, but it also wasn’t enough. He wanted, needed more.

“I-I never pegged you for a huge sap, Sixer. All those n-notes today. I really liked them.”

Ford bit down hard on Stan’s collarbone at this. Looking up at his brother, he slowed their frantic grinding.

“I’m glad you liked them Stan. I meant all of it, I really did.” Ford said sincerely with a small grin. “I couldn’t ask for a better brother.”

Stan huffed with embarrassment, shifting his hips in Ford’s grasp to rut against his brother again.

“Yeah well, I could. I could ask for a brother who actually puts out.”

“Tsk, tsk somebodies getting impatient.” Ford teased, using his grip on Stan’s hips to still their motion again.

“Stanford,” Stan groaned.

“Alright, alright Stanley, keep your panties on. Or don’t.” Ford said with a wicked grin. He slid his thumbs into the underwear’s elastic and tugged the fabric down just far enough for Stan’s dick to spring free.

Stan whined at the sudden feeling of cold air on his dick, squirming in his brother’s lap. Ford shifted him backwards so he could unzip and release his own member. He pulled his brother down for anther deep kiss letting their lengths barely rub against one another. While Stan was distracted, Ford fumbled on the desk behind him with one hand. Eventually finding the small bottle of lube he had brought down with him for just this occasion.

As they continued to kiss Ford liberally coated his hand. When Stan’s impatience grew again and he began to move more seeking greater friction Ford wrapped his hand around both of their dicks.

Stan broke their kiss and let out a gasping, “Stanford.”

“Yes, Stanley?” Ford said with feigned innocence, holding completely still.

“Damn it, Ford, just move.”

“Yes, Stanley.”

Ford began to pump his hand, and both brothers began to move again. They quickly found a rhythm. Stan’s breathing was still constricted by the corset so as things became more intense he found himself having to concentrate on his breathing. His arms were wrapped around his brother and his head rested on Ford’s shoulder. Ford drank in the quiet moans and gasps this position let him hear.

Ford’s hand that wasn’t occupied with their dicks, wandered aimlessly across the undergarments he had gotten for Stan. Enjoying the feeling of the various fabrics under his fingers. He occasionally snapped the garter straps, or gave a rough tug on the corset causing Stan to curse and moan.

Well they moved Ford continued to do what he did best. Talk. He told Stan all about how he had picked the things that had gone into the notes. Reiterating some of his earlier compliments and telling him others he hadn’t been able to use. Through it all Stan sopped up the praise. Eventually it was all too much for Stan.

“Ford, please, Ford I’m gonna--”

“I know, Stan, I know. Go ahead, go ahead and come for me.” Ford said his voice also becoming unsteady as he neared his climax. “Come on, show me how good you are and come for me.”

Stan lost it at that his whole body coiling tight before snapping back as sticky release spilled from his dick. The sight of Stan coming undone, pushed Ford over the edge after him adding his own release to the mix.

For a time the brothers simply held one another. Breathing through their respective highs. Eventually they pulled apart, Stan placing a gentle kiss on Ford’s mouth.

“Thanks for the present, Sixer.”

“No, thank you Stan for introducing me to this. I was just returning the favor.”

Stan chuckled before fixing them up and sliding off Ford’s lap with a groan.

“Come on, we need to get this cleaned up.” He said as he took in the mess they had made of both their clothing. “I hope this will come out.”

“The woman at the store gave me some cleaning instructions. It should be fine.” Ford said as he tugged his soiled sweater off.

“Good, I would hate to ruin something this nice on the first go.” Stan said as they made their way back to the elevator.

“There’s one thing I never told you today, Stan. Even with all the notes.” Ford said suddenly sounding slightly anxious.

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

“I love you.”

“I know you big nerd.” Stan said tugging Ford close and giving him a kiss. When they parted Stan rested his forehead against his brother’s. “I love you too.”


End file.
